Destiny awaits
by Charmed Duo
Summary: Phoebe is held at knife point by a demon, who is going to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Can the kidnapping of an innocent bring back a once shattered relationship? What obstacles would they have to overcome? No one know, only destiny awaits  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the charmed characters; we only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: Paige helps Piper manage her club since Piper is pregnant Piper is in her 2nd trimester of the pregnancy Cole is working at a law firm; he still has his demonic powers  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Leo!!! Get your freakin' whitelighter ass down here!" Piper screams. Paige walks in half asleep,  
  
" What's wrong with you this morning?" Leo suddenly orbs in,  
  
"Raging Hormones!"  
  
"Leo! You left the toilet seat up again, how many times did I tell you this week?" Piper sighs and walks over to the sink to get some water.  
  
" Piper, please don't call me all the time. I have a job you know. " Leo replied frustrated.  
  
"Leo, this baby is driving me crazy!!" Suddenly Phoebe charges in, grabs a bagel, gulps down a cup of coffee and runs out screaming, " I am so late!"  
  
"Phoebe, I need some help here!" Piper called after her just as Leo orbs out.  
  
"Leo!" " What's wrong with everyone this morning?" Piper asks as Phoebe and Paige both opened their mouths to speak.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Me? I'm fine! As long as you (points to Phoebe) stop rushing to work and you (points to Paige) wake up earlier!" Piper yells in one breath.  
  
Awkward silence follows.  
  
"Uh. I gotta go, Elise will have my head, bye see you later." Phoebe runs out, grabs her coat and left. " I need to go to the club to do the Inventory, I'll call you later." Paige orbs too.  
  
Phoebe ran through the door, puffing.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late"  
  
"This is the third time you've been late this week, one more time and your job will be at risk." Elise said seriously peeved.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It will never happen again. I hope." Phoebe said, as she backed into her office. She heard a door being slammed shut. She whirled around, bumped into someone, making them drop their things. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my day is turning out to be a disaster." Phoebe muttered as she bent down and picked up his things. " No, it's my fault." Phoebe found the voice all too familiar. She slowly looked up and her expression turned into one of pure annoyance. "Cole? What are you doing here?" she said, straightening up and giving Cole his files.  
  
"We need to talk." Cole said  
  
"There's nothing to talk about" Phoebe replied, opening the door to her office. Cole follows her and shuts the door behind him.  
  
"Cole, we've been through this before, even if I still do love you, which I do, it sill wouldn't change anything.  
  
"Why wouldn't it Phoebe?"  
  
"Because Cole, every time we're together, I get hurt. And its not just me, I've put Piper and Paige through so much, I can't do this to them anymore,"  
  
"You have to move on Cole," she said softly. Cole looks sadly at her  
  
"I'm never going to give up on you Phoebe," Cole said, he turned and left. Phoebe stared at the door, she sighed and sat down with her head in her hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige was busy making out with guy, she was enjoying it when her cell phone suddenly rang. She broke the kiss and looked at Mitchell  
  
"Er. just hold on a sec." She picks up the phone and answers it  
  
"Hello?" Paige said, glancing at Mitchell who was looking at her.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Oh it's you, is your hormone level normal yet Piper?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh huh, very funny." Piper replies.  
  
"What's up?" Paige sighed.  
  
"I was wondering if you could get some milk on your way home."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem"  
  
"Thanks Paige, so. how's the Inventory going?"  
  
"Inventory? What inventory. Oh, that inventory. uh. its fine." Paige muttered as she nervously lied to her sister.  
  
"Ok, I won't hold you up, see ya." Piper hangs up and Paige breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"I better get to work, I'll call you later?" She asked, shrugging at Mitchell.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later Paige," Mitchell said as he gave Paige a kiss and slowly walked towards the exit. Smiling, she admired his backside. She sighed and got to work.  
  
In a cold, dark cave, stood three hooded demons, the shortest one was talking, while the other two nodded in agreement. They started chanting in a weird language.  
  
"We must catch this little witch, for she has the power that we seek" the shortest demon demanded.  
  
"I agree Flowberon, " on of the other demons replied.  
  
"Of course, my brothers, now go and find her," with that the shortest hooded figure shimmered out.  
  
She ran, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wanted to stop, her legs screamed at her, screamed for her to stop, but she knew she couldn't, she had to keep going. Panting and sweating, she finally came to a stop; she was too tired to run further. Irene sat down on a bench as she looked at her surroundings, she hasn't got a clue where she is and it is starting to really hot. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~  
  
She opened the door and was met by a horrible sight, on the floor of the hallway lay two skeletons. Her heart sank as she recognized the familiar pendant around the neck of one of the skeletons. With shaking hands, she removed the necklace. She slowly opened the heart shaped- locket and fell back as the full - force of her first ever premonition hit her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black and white images invaded her mind. She saw her parents being knocked to the ground by a beam of light. A great cackle erupted from the shortest, hooded demon.  
  
"These witches are not very strong, but they will do," one demon said.  
  
Two of the demons stepped forward and approached her parents. Flowberon leaned down and pressed her lips on Irene's mother. Irene saw her mother squirm in pain. Stood up out, followed by the two others. Her parents' bodies were starting to melt away, and after a few seconds only a pair of skeletons were left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ She came back to reality and stumbled backwards. She shook her head in disbelief and grabbing her schoolbag, ran out of her house, slamming the door loudly after her.' ~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~  
  
Drying her eyes of tears, she tried to forget what happened. Fingering her mother's pendant, she glanced up and saw a huge billboard.  
  
"Ask Phoebe, She has all the answers BAY MIRROR," the billboard reads. An idea hit her mind and she opened her schoolbag and took out a pad and a pen. She sighed and started writing.  
  
Piper sat on her bed and the photo album. She smiled as she came to the page with a photo of her and Patty reading together. She closed the book, just as Paige orbs in.  
  
"Oh, you're back, did you bring the milk?"  
  
"Yeah, its right here," Paige handed the milk and started to leave.  
  
"So. seen your boyfriend lately?" Piper asked casually.  
  
"Uh. no. We've being going for uh. three. weeks" Paige muttered as she guiltily thought about Mitchell.  
  
Irene opened the door to Phoebe's office, no one was there so she placed the letter on the desk, she turned around and left, and as she walked out of Phoebe's office, she bumped into someone, mumbled sorry and walked off.  
  
Phoebe comes into her office, a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Hey, what were you doing in there?" Phoebe asked, glancing into her office.  
  
"Oh nothing." She walked off. Phoebe shrugged to herself and shut the door behind her as she entered her office. She sat down in a huff and realized that there was a letter on her desk. She put down her coffee and picked up the letter. Immediately, she got pulled into a premonition.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A young girl no older than 10 tied somewhere. A hooded figure went over and started sucking the life out of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, more dear Phoebe letters" her assistant walked in just as her premonition ended.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Um yeah, I . I gotta go." Phoebe took the letter, grabbed her coat and rushed out of her office, leaving her assistant puzzled.  
  
"Paige, even if you like him, it doesn't necessarily mean that you will need to marry him!" Piper told Paige. The door opens and Phoebe walked breezed in.  
  
"You guys, we have a major problem."  
  
"What is it?" Piper asks distractedly  
  
" We have an innocent to save. She was getting the life sucked out of her." Phoebe told them, feeling a little sick  
  
"Eww, too much details." Piper stopped Phoebe before she went any further.  
  
"And a demon was shimmering out with her at the top of a building, wait, it looked really familiar, kinda like the building where I work" Phoebe concluded as she suddenly realizes.  
  
"Come on, let's go" Piper said, as she grabbed Paige's hand and the three of them orbed out.  
  
Irene opened the heavy metal door leading up to the rooftop. She took a deep breath as she breathed in the cool fresh air. Suddenly a black clothed demon shimmered in and hit Irene with a beam of light, she fell back and was disorientated. Phoebe, Paige and Piper orbs in just in time to see the demon shimmering out with the unconscious girl.  
  
"Argh, damn it."  
  
Irene's pendant dropped with a loud bang. Phoebe went to pick it up and was hit with another premonition. This time she saw the little girl's parents being killed by that demon.  
  
"Her parents were killed by that demon," Phoebe told them as she pointed at the spot where they just stood.  
  
Did you like it? Please review and tell us what you thought, but try and be nice, this is our first story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story and the characters you don't recognize  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Irene woke up with a throbbing headache. She glanced around and saw three shadowy figures talking earnestly.  
  
"When can we acquire her powers?" Julebenon asked, obviously excited  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET THE PENDANT IN ORDER TO DO THAT!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Flowberon roared. Julebenon and the other demon Rabunon, stepped back when hearing this tone of voice, obviously not used to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phoebe, we don't have a choice!" Piper shouted. Exasperated.  
  
"Well I just don't wanna go to Cole for help anymore, Piper, and besides I thought you said he was evil?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Only Cole can help us, Phoebe!" "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT get any ideas," Phoebe replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" Paige asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, then, we'll go and get Cole, Ok?" Paige said, observing Phoebe's reaction.  
  
"Go on."  
  
They orbed to the penthouse.  
  
"Cole?" Cole suddenly appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, its you two, what do you want?" He asked ignorantly, sighing.  
  
"Uh, Cole, we need your help." Paige muttered silently.  
  
"Oh, since when did I become a good guy in your eyes?"  
  
"Cole, we don't have time for this, there is an innocent in danger and we are not going to hang around here to listen to this crap!" Piper exclaimed, all in one breath.  
  
"Way to go, Piper," Paige whispered.  
  
" What did Phoebe say about this?" "Let's just say she has different ideas." Piper stated. Cole disappeared while Piper and Paige orbed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe was up in the attic, slowly flipping through the Book of Shadows. She stopped when she had found the right page. Cole materialized just as Piper and Paige orb in as well. Phoebe sighed loudly when she saw Cole.  
  
"Did you find the demon?" Piper asks  
  
"Yeah, they're three sibling demons from the same coven. And they're called. Flowberon, Julebenon and Rabunon. Hmm. wonder who made up the names?" Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
"Does it say how they kill?" " Yeah, apparently, they feed on human organs, which means sucking the life out of them, and then turning them into skeletons, great isn't it?" Phoebe read.  
  
" Yeah. Lovely!" Piper commented, swallowing hard.  
  
"Ok, looks like we need a potion and a vanquishing spell." Phoebe said.  
  
"How are we gonna make the potion without the demons' blood?" Piper asked  
  
"Well, it doesn't say we need the blood," Phoebe said, looking at the ingredients needed to make the potion.  
  
"I'll make the potion," Paige called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll get to the spell." Phoebe added, she grabbed the book and followed Paige into the kitchen.  
  
"Cole, can you sense where they are?" Piper asked, sitting on a couch.  
  
"Um. yeah. But do you really think Phoebe's gonna be happy with me coming along?" Cole asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, she doesn't have a choice." Piper concluded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Paige was busy making the potion and Phoebe writing the spell.  
  
"Phoebe, are you ok? You seem a little quiet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's. it's nothing."  
  
"You sure, coz, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."  
  
" Yeah, I know. it's just that I've worked so hard to get over him and now when I finally have, its seems like he's coming back into our lives again, and I'm just scared this whole nightmare is going to start all over again." Phoebe exclaimed close to tears. Paige walked over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Honey, you do not have to worry about Cole, trust me,"  
  
" I know Paige, I guess I'm just paranoid." Phoebe gave Paige a small smile and they went back to making the spell and potion.  
You done Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all ready, you finished with that spell?"  
  
"Yep, here's a copy for you and this one is for Piper " Phoebe said, giving Paige a sheet of paper with the spell on it.  
  
"And this is yours, " Paige said, handing Phoebe a small green bottle. Just then Piper and Cole walks in.  
  
" Are we all ready to kick some major demon ass?"  
  
"Uh huh, spell" Phoebe gave Piper the spell.  
  
"Potion" Paige gave a blue bottle of potion to Piper.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe you've got the green bottle, that one's for Flowberon, Piper that blue one is for Rabunon and my purple one is for Julebenon.  
  
"Ooh, colored vanquishes," Cole chuckled," now that's really." Phoebe suddenly glared at him  
  
". Not funny" Cole finished.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Piper asks. Suddenly Leo orbs in.  
  
"Hey, Leo's here, why doesn't he come with us, that way Cole only has to bring us there and besides Leo could heal us if anything happens." Phoebe suggested.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please say yes, Phoebe thought. She really didn't want Cole to come with them. Sure, he is extremely powerful, formidable if not invincible, he could probably rescue their innocent on his own but still, Phoebe does not want anything to do with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, I think Phoebe's right, three Charmed Ones and a whitelighter, I think we'll be okay." Piper remarked confidently.  
  
"Fine, follow me," with that Cole disappeared. Joining hands, the sisters and Leo orbed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole materialized. Two seconds later white and blue lights appeared and quickly took the forms of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo.  
  
"Wow that was fun, okay now let's go kick some demon butt." Phoebe said  
  
"Okay, which way do we go?" Piper asks as she looked at the two possible tunnels that were in front of them.  
"Go with the left and turn right when you reach the end, if I am correct, your innocent should be held there." Cole stared to leave when Phoebe stepped forward.  
  
"Uh. thanks Cole. for bringing us here." Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Phoebe, you know that," with that Cole disappeared. Unknown to Phoebe and the others Cole vanished only to materialize again behind a rock only a few feet from where the others were standing, with a wave of his hand, he turned himself invisible and quietly followed the Charmed ones and Leo down the tunnel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, you know one thing I hate about the underworld is that it is so freakin' dark, I feel like I could trip and fall on something any moment" Paige complained.  
  
"Yeah, like skeletons and dead rats" Phoebe added. Her statement did not go unnoticed as she received looks of disgust from her sisters.  
  
"Now that is just sick Phoebe" Piper answered. Phoebe giggled softly. Suddenly Phoebe felt her spine tingle, she had a weird feeling that someone was watching them, following them. She kept on walking, listening intently, but hearing nothing except the sound of their footsteps. They kept on walking for a few more minutes when Phoebe unexpectedly hit her ankle, she turned around abruptly to see no one there except the rock that hit her roll across the ground. Nervously, she kept on walking until she was sure she heard someone or something behind her. Phoebe swiftly turned around and delivered a hard kick.  
  
"Hiya!" she yelled.  
  
Cole lost his grip over his invisibility cover as he was squarely kicked in the stomach and came into sight of a very shocked and angry Phoebe. The others spun around after hearing Phoebe yell and Paige said dryly,  
  
"Cole, why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Cole? What were you doing following us around all that time?" she asked outrageously.  
  
" I was following you because I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially you Phoebe." He said the last part softly so only she could hear.  
  
"Didn't want me to get hurt Cole?" "That coming from you-"  
  
"Uh Phoebe, now would not be a good time to kill Cole because I think we just found our innocent." Paige said, her eyes glued onto the scene before her. Phoebe ran up the entrance of the room where her sisters stood. She gasped as she was met with the sight before her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot of this story and the characters you do not recognize.  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lying in front of them was the form of a young girl. She as covered in blood and bruises and cuts were visible on her face. The three demons were nowhere in sight. Phoebe ran over to the unconscious girl and put her fingers on the girl's neck.  
  
"She still has a pulse, but its faint." Piper ran up to Phoebe and waved her hands at the chains that tied her hand to the wall  
  
"Its not working Phoebe"  
  
"Paige, try and orb her out" Phoebe yelled across the cave. Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes again, but Irene was still there.  
  
"Why doesn't it work?" Paige yelled.  
  
"Because good magic is useless here, because there's a shield." A cold, high-pitched voice answered.  
  
All of them spun around and came face to face with the three of the most powerful demons in the underworld.  
  
"Ooh, busted." Phoebe muttered softly.  
  
Rabunon threw an energy ball at Piper, knocking her down. Both Paige and Leo rushed up to her while Phoebe kicked Flowberon in the stomach. Piper stood up.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt mister " Piper exclaimed.  
  
"No one messes with the pregnant woman and gets away with it." She found the potion and threw it at Rabunon.  
  
Rabunon burst into flames, screaming.  
  
"I underestimated you three. This is not the end of it!" Flowberon and Julebenon shimmered out.  
  
Cole walks over to Irene and waves his hand. The shield disappeared. Piper approached Irene and blew up the chains that bound her hands to the wall.  
  
"Let's go first, I'll heal her at the manor." Leo suggested as Cole disappeared. The rest of them orbed out.  
  
****************  
  
Leo gently lowered Irene onto the couch and healed her. Irene opened her eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked as she handed her a glass of water.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Irene answered with a sigh. Phoebe ran upstairs and returned moments later with the pendant. She bent down and said with a smile to the little girl.  
  
"This is yours" Phoebe dropped the silver pendant into small-outstretched hand.  
  
Immediately, she felt images float through her head. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw all of them staring at her.  
  
"What happened? What did you see?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
"Um. I saw a girl. getting chased by one of those ugly men and then a skeleton,"  
  
"Uh, huh, that helps a lot." Piper aid as Paige elbowed her and gave her a 'look'  
  
"Ok, can you remember what she looked like?" Phoebe asked, ignoring both Piper and Paige.  
  
"Um. she was short and."  
  
"Ok, Paige, you stay here with Irene while Phoebe and I will go and scry for that .er. girl." Piper said uncertainly and dragged Phoebe out of the room.  
  
" What about Irene, when are we going to talk to her about witches and evil beings and oh, all those lovely demons?" Paige whispered.  
  
"We'll her tell later," Piper whispered back.  
  
"I'll go check with the elders." Leo orbed out.  
  
**************  
  
"I still can't figure out why Cole was following us, I mean, apart from what he said about protecting me." Phoebe sighed and dangled the crystal above the map.  
  
"Well, he doesn't wanna give up on you. It's pretty obvious." Piper sat down and closed her eyes. Exhausted.  
  
"Got her, lets go."  
  
****************  
  
Downstairs, Paige was talking to Mitchell. "Look, I really can't talk right now ok?" I'll call you tonight" "Ok, bye bye"  
  
Paige hung up the phone and turned to see Julebenon standing behind her with a smug smile on his face. Before Paige could react she was thrown into the wall by an energy ball. She slid onto the ground unconscious just as Irene walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water. The glass dropped and shattered on the ground. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Julebenon spun around when he heard a glass shatter. He fired an energy ball at Irene that sent her flying out the window. Irene hit the ground and was out cold. Julebenon muttered something under his breath and transformed himself into black smoke, he glided over towards Paige.  
  
***********  
  
Hearing the commotion downstairs, Phoebe and Piper dropped everything they were holding and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Paige, Irene?" Phoebe asked concerned as she rushed down the last flight of stairs.  
  
"Oh god, Paige? Paige honey wake up" Piper worriedly demanded. She dropped down beside her unconscious sister and felt for a pulse.  
  
"She still has a pulse," Piper said. Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief before she noticed the broken glass. She ran outside and inspected Irene.  
  
"She's fine, she's just out cold." Phoebe picked Irene up and carried her inside.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Leo orbs in " What's wrong? I can't stay long."  
  
"Heal her" Piper commanded him, pointing at Irene. He sighed and healed her. Leo was getting ready to leave, but Piper stopped him.  
  
"What about Paige?"  
  
"She'll be fine, and don't call me again unless it's absolutely necessary." Leo orbed out. Piper and Phoebe led Irene into the kitchen after they moved Paige onto the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked handing her a glass of water.  
  
"That scary man in the dark cave came along." Irene answered, taking a sip of water.  
  
"And." Piper prompted her.  
  
"I don't know, I came in from the kitchen and saw throw some kind of lightning stuff at Paige and she collapsed." Irene recalled.  
  
"What happened after that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He threw me out the window and then everything went black."  
  
"You'll be ok sweetie." Phoebe reassured her.  
  
"That window? It's gonna to cost us" Piper sighed.  
  
"Let's not worry about that yet. Phoebe paused as if deep in thought " Hey where did the demon go?"  
  
Piper opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a thump from the living room followed by a loud " Ow."  
  
They rushed into the room and saw Paige lying flat on her stomach. Phoebe ran over and offered her a hand, but as soon as they touched, she was hit by a premonition.  
  
~~~~~~ Paige standing in front of a hooded figure. The figure talked and Paige nodded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe came out of her premonition with a gasp and stumbled back.  
  
"Whoa. sit down," Piper instructed as she helped Phoebe sit down on the couch.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper asked, as she gave a hand and pulled Paige off the ground onto the couch. She then seated herself comfortable and waited patiently for her sister to reply.  
  
"I don't know. it was all a blur, everything was moving so fast. I think I saw Paige talking to someone and then that was it."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, besides, it doesn't seem too strange, right now, we need to figure out a way to get rid of those pesky demons, they're really getting on my nerves." Piper stated irritated.  
  
"Oh, ok well I'll go make that potion up in the attic, you guys make up a spell." Paige finished and hurried out of the living room.  
  
"Paige, we've already got the potion and the spell remember?"  
  
"We did? Oh yes, silly me, must've been that bump on the head." She laughed nervously. " Well, I'll go check the book of shadows anyway." She turned and kept walking.  
  
"Paige" Phoebe called  
  
"Yeah" Paige answered, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Paige" Phoebe called a little more firmly.  
  
"Yeah" Paige replied.  
  
"Paige" Phoebe yelled louder this time.  
  
"What?" Paige spun around annoyed.  
  
"The attic is that way, where are you going?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"Oh yes, of course its that way" with that she climbed up the flight of stairs.  
  
Phoebe turned towards Piper who had followed them into this room and said.  
  
"Is it just me? Or has Paige been a little off since she woke up?"  
  
"It's probably that bump on the head, come on, I sent Irene to watch cartoons, lets go before she disappears again."  
  
Phoebe had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right but she shook it off and followed Piper into the living room.  
Hope you like this chapter, please just take a minute and leave a review, please??????????? 


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Awaits  
  
A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep going!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) had gone to the site of Irene's premonition only to find nothing there, so they concluded that it would happen the following day. Irene trudged along the hall in a shirt and pair of pants, which were just too big for her. She accidentally tripped on her own clothes and fell face forward and hit Paige's bedroom door.  
  
An angry Paige swung the door open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Irene slowly got up, scared by this voice of hers.  
  
"I'm scared of that guy." Irene whispered, freaked out.  
  
"Ten years old and still afraid?" Paige shook her head and slammed the door in Irene's face.  
  
Shocked and insulted, Irene slowly walked down the to Piper's room, she opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. Piper said something and then giggled. Leo gave her a kiss. Making a face, Irene closed the door softly.  
  
Feeling rejected and left out, little Irene sighed and started walking back to her room when the door to Phoebe's room opened.  
  
"What wrong sweetie? You look upset."  
  
"I'm scared. Paige didn't want me in her room so I went to Piper's room, but she was busy smooching Leo." Irene said, her head lowered.  
  
"Aw. it's alright, come sleep with me." Phoebe led Irene into her room and closed the door.  
  
The door to Paige's room slowly opened and Paige peeked out, inspecting the hallway. She tiptoed down to Phoebe's room. Opening the door a crack, she began muttering something under her breath.  
  
Moments later, both Phoebe and Irene fell asleep. With a satisfied smiled on her face, Paige entered Phoebe's room and performed a ritual. Phoebe and Irene's faces glowed for a second and then went back to normal.  
  
Paige breathed a sigh of relief and quietly made her way back to her own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the underworld, an angry Flowberon was muttering to herself, her head lowered.  
  
She stopped her chanting and an evil smiled was playing up on her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little girl skipped down a busy San Francisco street in the remains of the afternoon sunshine. She hummed softly to herself as she continued to skip home. The girl made a turn on the left and entered a dark, deserted alley. This was where she lived. She stopped abruptly as she heard heavy breathing form behind her.  
  
She spun around and saw a tall figure dressed in black from head to toe. For some reason, the sky had turned a dark patch of purple and it looked as if it were going to rain. The alley became dark and the girl saw nothing but a tall, shadowy figure.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. When she got no response, she shrugged and started to walk away.  
  
"Come here, you little witch!" An angry voice hissed.  
  
Irene turned around immediately and saw Flowberon. She screamed and turned to run away, but Flowberon grabbed her shoulders and brought the little girl face to face with her.  
  
The girl screamed even louder as she felt Flowberon's cold breath on her face. Flowberon was an inch away from her mouth when the little girl felt the strong hands letting go of her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw a woman.  
  
Flowberon was on the ground, breathing heavily. She got up angrily and threw the woman against a wall. She hit the wall with a loud bang and slid to the ground.  
  
The girl gasped and took off. Flowberon smirked and shimmered in, in front of her. A look of horror crossed her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the Halliwell manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were getting their jacket, planning to leave to save their innocent.  
  
"Leo, we're leaving Irene with you for a little while, okay?" Piper said, kissing Leo on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and it's not like I have a choice anyway." Leo sighed.  
  
With the vanquishing potion clutched tightly in their hands, they orbed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piper, Phoebe and Paige reappeared in a swirl of white lights just as Flowberon straightened up. They watched with disgust as the girl's body slowly took form of a skeleton.  
  
Flowberon took a glance at the woman, who was unconscious on the ground and shimmered out before the three of them could raise their arms to throw the potion.  
  
They froze for a second, taking everything in. Phoebe glanced around and ran over to the woman.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"Dunno, maybe we should take her back to the house?" Piper insisted, trying to avoid the girl's skeleton, which lay in the middle of the alley.  
  
Along with the unknown woman, they orbed back to the manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah opened her eyes and saw three unfamiliar faces hollering above her. With a look of confusion on her face, she slowly sat up.  
  
"Who - who are you?" Leah asked, slowly edging towards the door.  
  
"You're with that demon aren't you? She sent you, didn't she?"  
  
"Oh, um, it's okay, we're not evil." Phoebe assured her.  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
"You mean you don't recognize us?" Piper asked, standing next to Phoebe. She motioned for Paige to come.  
  
The three of them posed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A voice called from the stairs.  
  
Piper turned and saw Leo and Irene coming down the steps.  
  
Piper turned back to Leah.  
  
"Okay, I quit this posing thing, we are the Charmed Ones." Piper told her. Leah gasped loudly.  
  
"I can't believe it! I never thought I would get to meet the Charmed Ones!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now tell us, who are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leah opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short when she saw the silver pendant around Irene's neck. She continued to stare at it, as if a invisible force was pulling her into it.  
  
"Hello? What's wrong with you?" Paige asked, waving her hand in Leah's face. She snapped back into reality.  
  
"Um. sorry," she answered, feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong? Why were you staring at Irene's pendant?" Phoebe asked, getting a little suspicious.  
  
"Irene? This is Irene?"  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, please review, please, please????? 


	5. chapter 5

Destiny Awaits  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot of this story and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Yeah. who the hell are you?" Piper asked, peeved.  
  
Phoebe nudged Piper, only to be ignored by her.  
  
"Um. my name's Leah, I'm looking for my niece - "  
  
"Ooh. anther long lost relative."  
  
Phoebe gave Piper a look and nudged her again.  
  
"Please continue." Phoebe told Leah.  
  
"Her parents were killed by that same demon that attacked me today." She choked out.  
  
"Her mother was my sister."  
  
Paige handed her a tissue.  
  
"So, you're saying, your Irene's aunt?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, that pendant she's wearing, it's been in out family for generations."  
  
"And it's still intact?" Piper asked rudely.  
  
Nudge.  
  
"Ow!" Piper squealed.  
  
"It has been said that of you are able to put on the pendant, then you are family." Leah explained.  
  
"And we're suppose to give it to you? Like that?" Piper stated as she clicked her fingers.  
  
Nudge.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Piper turned around and glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Excuse us." Phoebe dragged Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"What's gotten into you Piper?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just that something isn't right. A woman just comes in and claims to be Irene's long lost aunt and expects us to hand over the pendant which just happens to possess great power."  
  
"Well, we won't know unless we let her try the pendant on, she won't be going anywhere, so what have we got to lose?" Phoebe reasoned.  
  
"Uh. you got a point there."  
  
They walked into the living room. Leah was hugging Irene as Leo and Paige looked on, smiling.  
  
"So. where were we?" Piper exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"She was going to try on the pendant?" Leo reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yes of course, please go ahead. Piper gestured to Leah.  
  
Irene handed Leah the pendant and she put it on, it glowed for a second then went back to its original state.  
  
"See, I'm family." Leah took the pendant off and gave it back to the little girl.  
  
"So, how much does she know about. you know?" Phoebe whispered to Piper as she gestured at Irene.  
  
"I dunno, but we're gonna have to talk to her about it though."  
  
"Listen I have to run, I'll call you later, okay?" Leah said, as she left. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Irene looked so much like her mother.  
  
"Are you guys gonna be okay? I have to go to check that pendant out." Leo said.  
  
"Sure honey." Piper gave him a kiss and he orbed out.  
  
"So Irene, how much do you know about. magic?" Phoebe nervously asked her.  
  
"Mummy told me, there are demons and witches, I'm a witch and I fight for the side of light, demons are evil and we have to kill them." She proudly shared her knowledge.  
  
"Great, that's wonderful." Paige beamed at her.  
  
"I'll go get some cookies." Piper offered and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
When she came back, Paige was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Bye." Paige hung up and turned around.  
  
"Guess what Irene? That was your Aunt Leah and she's making arrangements to buy a house just a few blocks away from us, you're going to move in with her." Paige announced the news happily.  
  
"Yay!" The little girl jumped.  
  
"I like Aunt Leah, she's really nice. But I'm gonna miss you guys."  
  
"Awww. that's alright honey, we're only just a few blocks away!" Piper replied, hugging Irene. Just then, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey, I found out that Leah was telling the truth, the pendant has been in the family for generations and the myth about only family members could wear it is true too."  
  
"Great, because Leah has made arrangements for Irene to move in with her.  
  
"Here sweetie, don't forget your bag." Phoebe smiled as she handed the bag over to Irene. It's been a week since they had found out Leah was Irene's aunt and today Irene is moving in with her.  
  
"Thanks for looking after her," Leah smiled gratefully.  
  
"Anytime," Piper smiled back. They waved as Irene and Leah drove off to their new house.  
  
Back inside the manor, Paige glanced around warily before she shimmered out.  
AN: please review!!!!!!!! Just leave a comment however small it is, it'll only take you a minute, please? 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot of this story and the characters you don't recognize  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: thanks to the people who reviewed, keep it up!!!!  
  
2 days later  
  
Paige appeared in the underworld, she spun around and came face to face with Flowberon.  
  
"I put a spell on the witch and the girl, binding their powers, you are safe for now from their premonitions."  
  
Flowberon nodded  
  
"Go to Cole's house and bring him here." She ordered.  
  
"Do you really think we should do that? I mean I'm still in the witch's body, if you haven't noticed." Paige argued.  
  
"Then how about this, go to his house, but do not, under any circumstances let him find out you have possessed the girl.  
  
"I'll try" with that Paige disappeared.  
  
Back at the Halliwell manor, Leah was desperately trying to convince Phoebe and Piper about Paige being possessed.  
  
"No!... No!.... Ya think?" Piper asked.  
  
"How would you know anyway?" Piper asked skeptically.  
  
After looking at Piper and Phoebe for a second, Leah gave a big sigh.  
  
"My father, Leah's granddad was a lower level warlock, he fell in love with a witch, my mother." She paused "Leah's mother and I are technically half warlocks but our mother was a good witch we are still considered good witches. Because we are half warlocks, we have the power to sense evil."  
  
"What happened to your mother and father?" Phoebe asked softly. "Did they live happily ever after?" she continued.  
  
"No, my father was a full warlock, he turned evil and stayed with the other side, he left while me and my sister were still babies. My mother was heart broken, she had loved him and he had tried to kill her. She never truly got over him, even though she says she did.  
  
Phoebe looked down at her hands for a moment but then stood up putting on a brave face  
  
"I think Leah's probably right, I mean, she does seem a little of lately," Phoebe stated.  
  
Paige shimmered in and hid behind the wall just in time to catch the last couple of words.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it, Irene said that Paige didn't want her in her room and slammed the door in her face, Paige would never do that." Phoebe said, guilt written all over her face.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Leo what do we do?"  
  
"Well you can't really do anything until the thing that possessed Paige leaves her body and takes form"  
  
"So now what do we do?" Piper repeated  
  
"Well I think it's best if Lean leaves, this might get ugly." Leo suggested.  
  
"He's right, it's not safe here, you better go, thanks for telling us about Paige." Phoebe said smiling and waved goodbye as Leah went out the back door.  
  
"So we're sure that Paige is possessed right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok, first we need to find her" Piper replied.  
  
"Talking about me?" Paige said with a smirk as she came out from behind the wall. Phoebe and Piper jumped back, startled. Piper felt Phoebe tense up.  
  
"It's okay," she muttered so only Phoebe could hear. Then in a louder voice said  
  
"Paige, I know you can hear me, don't worry, nobody know how to use your powers but you."  
  
Paige's eyes suddenly turned an eerie red and her voice dropped to a low tone.  
  
" I may not be able to use her powers, but don't think that can stop me." She laughed with a sadistic tone and swiftly stopped. Paige's eyes glowed once and turned to normal. A ghostly white figure emerged from Paige and took form of Julebenon. Paige slumped onto the ground and her still form did not show any signs of consciousness.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe yelled across the room. She started to run across to the other side of the room but was thrown back crashing into Piper by an energy ball.  
  
"Ouch" Piper commented as she stood up.  
  
"Silly witches, you think you can vanquish me?" Julebenon laughed evilly and formed another energy ball. He threw it at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, where's potion?" Piper whispered as they took cover behind the couch.  
  
"It's in the kitchen, Leo, we'll distract him, and you go get the potion."  
  
"Ok" Leo orbed out. He appeared a second later with a vial clutched in one hand.  
  
"Hey, you!" Piper stood up and yelled at Julebenon. From the corner of her eye she could see Leo handing the potion to Phoebe behind Julebenon back. Phoebe threw the potion at Julebenon's foot.  
  
"Piper the spell!" Phoebe yelled. But before they could start the spell Julebenon burst into flames and his screams echoed throughout the house.  
  
Paige moaned and slowly sat up. Piper and Phoebe ran up to Paige and helped her over to the couch.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Piper asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I think." Paige replied, rubbing her head.  
  
"I'll go get you some water." Phoebe offered and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe was pouring some water into a glass when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a black hooded figure. Before she could react. He grabbed her arms and spun her around. Phoebe felt something cold and sharp against her neck as she was pushed into the living room with her arms held painfully behind her back.  
  
Like it??? Please review so we know that there are people reading??? Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Let me go!" Phoebe said through clenched teeth as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Stop moving bitch," the demon yelled.  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
Piper yelled as she saw her sister pushed into the living room with a knife at her neck. Phoebe suddenly turned around and kicked the demon in the stomach.  
  
The demon lost its grip as it grabbed its stomach in pain. But the kick only provoked it, and made it even angrier. Before Phoebe had a chance to react, the demon jumped up and grabbed her and held her at knifepoint again.  
  
The figure pulled back the hood to reveal Flowberon with a sickening smirk on her wart-covered face.  
  
"Bring Cole to me and I shall release our sister."  
  
She smiled evilly at the shocked Piper and Paige. In the blink of an eye, Flowberon was gone, bringing their sister with her.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, we don't have choice but to go see Cole." Piper answered.  
  
Sighing, they both rushed into the hallway, grabbed their coats and left, slamming the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and Paige and Piper stormed into Cole's sunny apartment.  
  
"Cole!" Piper called out and he immediately materialized.  
  
"What brings you here?" Cole asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"Obviously, we need your help." Paige told him as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Cole walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Cole asked all of a sudden.  
  
Piper and Paige glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
"It's a long story, and we really need your help." Paige asked again.  
  
Cole immediately tensed and stood up.  
  
"What did something happen to Phoebe?"  
  
"She was. kidnapped."  
  
"Where's Leo?" Cole asked, frustration starting to build up.  
  
"Let's just put it this way, he's currently out of reach."  
  
There was an anxious silence as Cole sensed for Phoebe's location. After a few agonizing minutes, Cole finally lifted his head with a look of relief on his face.  
  
"I found her, follow me." Cole disappeared and the sisters followed him in a stunning show of swirling blue and white lights.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Phoebe struggled to get free from the metal chain that was holding her back although she knew her struggles were in vain.  
  
"Your demonic lover boy." Flowberon answered with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"He is NOT my lover boy!" Phoebe forced out through gritted teeth.  
  
Flowberon shrugged, " Whatever."  
  
"All I care about is that you mean a lot to him."  
  
"I'll kidnap you, he comes after you, and then I'll get what I want"  
  
"You evil son of a bitch."  
  
"Ooh. feisty"  
  
"And now that I have you here, I might as well have some fun with you." Flowberon muttered as a thought crossed her mind. She suddenly stopped and whirled around when she heard faint footsteps from further down in the gloomy cave.  
  
She smirked at Phoebe and rushed to hide around a corner  
  
Piper, Paige and Cole suddenly charged in.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper and Cole shouted in unison.  
  
"Stop, Stop! Don't come any closer, don't move, it's a trap!" Phoebe screamed desperately at her sisters. They stopped, not knowing what to do next.  
  
"It's a trap, go back and find another way to save me!" Phoebe told them, breathing heavily.  
  
"You don't seriously think that we would leave you here, do you?" Cole said, taking a step forward. Phoebe looked away.  
  
"Well, we have to help you, so what are we waiting for?" Paige walked forward while Piper and Cole followed closely.  
  
"NO! Stop! Stop! No! Stop!" Phoebe shouted impatiently.  
  
Suddenly, transparent blue shields surrounded them.  
  
" I told you." Phoebe said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh. this is bad." Piper said in a low voice, shaking her head. Paige reached out and touched the barrier, only to be thrown back into Piper and Cole and everyone landed in a clump of arms and legs.  
  
"Ow!" Paige complained.  
  
"Stop complaining, I'm the one squashed in the middle here." Piper said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Would you two charming ladies kindly roll off of me?" Cole asked All three of them scrambled to their feet and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Does ANYONE have ANY idea how we're gonna get out of here?" Paige asked, glancing around her.  
  
"Try using your powers." Phoebe suggested.  
  
Cole produced a large fireball and threw it in the direction of the transparent barrier, but it bounced off, hit the other side and vanished.  
  
"Let me try, move aside, people." Piper said and got ready to blow the barrier up. The wide barriers vibrated violently and then went back into its original state.  
  
Piper dropped her arms to her side.  
  
"What do we do now? We're stuck here!"  
  
Paige suddenly orbed out, but the orb zoomed towards the wall, bounced off, causing Paige to land on the group with a loud thump. The shimmering blue light took the form of Paige."  
  
"Never try that again." Paige said as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Cole produced another fireball, and failed to notice that it was slightly weaker that before, like before, it disappeared the moment it hit the opposite barrier.  
  
"Let's try together. On three, one. two. THREE!" Piper and Cole both used their powers, but it bounced off everywhere. Piper and Paige screamed as they ducked the fireballs flying towards them. Cole slammed them to the ground.  
  
"Keep your head to the ground!"  
  
An evil cackle erupted from the tall black dark figure standing outside their barrier.  
  
"Was she always there?" Paige asked, turning to stare at Piper and Cole.  
  
"Foolish witches, who would have thought that the legendary Charmed Ones were so thick headed?"  
  
"Quit with your pathetic attempts at breaking the barrier," it withstands all magic, good or evil." She smirked at Phoebe, who suddenly kicked her hard in the stomach.  
  
"What are you smiling at woman?"  
  
"I'm smiling at the thought of all the pain I'm going to put you through."  
  
A dagger magically appeared in her left hand. A freaky smile developed on her face as she advanced slowly towards Phoebe. 


End file.
